Apple From The Tree
by henbee
Summary: Claire Bennett has the sudden baggage of touring the new girl around school... but is Carly all what she seems? Is there such thing as a super-hero? Find out in "Apple From The Tree". Review! CLEST, may change... Based for Season 3...


Apple From The Tree- Chapter One

Apple From The Tree- Chapter One 

_**Claire Bennett, California, Costa Verde High School **_

"'Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey. Be back soon!"

Claire smiled, and headed for the curb, where West was waiting for her.

"Ride to school?" West grinned.

"I could do with a ride." Claire smiled, wrapping her arms protectively around West's waist, and letting her hair cascade onto her shoulders as she rocketed into the sky.

…

"So…Claire, I think you would be suitable."

"Huh?" Claire jerked her head up from her doodling. She was in Homeroom and had no idea what was going on… her mind had drifted elsewhere.

"Miss Bennett, were you even paying attention?"

"Uh, yes sir." Claire quickly scanned the room, evaluating the situation. "You were saying I would be suitable as a tour guide for the new pupil who's due to arrive… anytime now."

Mr Bertha nodded grudgingly. Claire felt West smile, impressed, at her. Claire tried not to look.

"Very well. Please at least _look_ attentive, though, Claire…"

"Yes sir." Claire paused. "But, you see sir, I have cheerleading practice. So perhaps I wouldn't be that suited… after all, I have practice, and that might bias the new student's point of view of the school." Claire worded her argument carefully. She didn't want trouble, nor did she want the baggage of a new student… she just wanted to be with West. After her dad… well, things weren't exactly the same.

Mr Bertha furrowed his brow.

"Westley? You, perhaps?"

Claire shot a look at West.

"Uh… I…"

"You know what?" Claire took a deep breath and smiled. "I… I'd be glad to help, Mr Bertha. I'll show the new student around."

West managed to scrounge a _thank you_ look in Claire's direction… they both knew Mr Bertha had deliberately tricked them into it, but either way, the new student would be hanging around the both of them. They didn't have a choice.

Just then, through the door came what seemed to be the fresh student.

She had wavy, dark brown hair that cascaded to just under her shoulders and electric green eyes that seemed as if they knew and had seen things beyond the normal teenager. She was wearing above-knee denim Capri's, a bright-yellow, long camisole top and yellow wedge shoes, with a matching flower in her hair, a smile plastered on her face, and her books hugged tight to her chest.

"Ah." Mr Bertha smiled encouragingly, taking her hall pass. "Miss Carly Jolie, is it not? Welcome to Costa Verde!"

Carly smiled.

"Thanks… um, where should I sit…?"

"Over there, by Miss Bennett… Claire will be showing you around school!" Mr Bertha said excitedly.

_He needs a life outside school_, Claire thought to herself.

Carly snickered, as if she had heard. Claire whipped her head round to face the new girl, but did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

The bell rang, signalling the end of Homeroom. Carly followed Claire and West attentively.

"So, what's first?" Carly asked eagerly.

"Uh… we have track."

Carly gave a cheery "OK!", and followed Claire to class.

_Break _

"She follows me _everywhere_! And she's always so…so… _cheery_." Claire complained, whacking West as he laughed. "It's not funny, I only just managed to brush her off."

"Claire. You know what its like to be the new kid. Cut her some slack!"

"This is coming from the guy who backed away from the proposition of being guide."

"I didn't back away!"

"You backed away so much, you were practically out of the door!" Claire laughed. "Aw, man, here she comes."

"Hi Claire! Hi West!"

"Hey Carly." Claire and West chorused.

"Claire, I was wondering… can you meet me by the Hollywood Hills tonight?"

Claire briefly looked at West.

"Sorry. West and I have something planned… its kinda private. Sorry, Carly."

"Its OK." Carly smiled cheerily. "Its too soon, anyway…well, bye now!" Carly skipped off.

"_Well, bye now!_" Claire imitated childishly, before turning moodily to West. "I swear to God, she is so optimistic she makes me want to kill myself."

West laughed.

"So… what do we have planned tonight?"

Claire smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Both heroes walked in silence for a few moments. Finally, West broke it.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Carly mean by _its too soon_?"

Claire thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"You don't think…?"

Claire shook her head.

"No. she barely knows me…how can she?"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, Claire started to feel the growing anxiousness rise in her stomach.

**Q/N**

**OK… fast, rubbish and slightly pointless, but the plot-bugs were after me, and I needed to get it down.**

**Quick shout-outs;**

**LENA, WHERE ARE YOU?? WHY AREN'T YOU EMAILING ME? I miss you!! xD **

**TO JAKE… the number keeps going. Seriously, there isn't a number high enough… and you shall never know what I mean! Mwhahah! LOL.**

**Lexi… I'm working on it!**

**And thanks to Pat, Shayoom, and everybody else!!**

**Update up soon!**

**Bell's just rang!**

**JBMR**


End file.
